A known image forming apparatus includes a printer unit, a scanner unit disposed above the printer unit, and an operation panel. The operation panel is disposed at a front portion of the scanner unit and above a space for ejecting sheets from the printer unit. The operation unit includes a touchscreen. The touchscreen is provided in a central portion of the operation panel relative to a width of the operation panel.
The space for ejecting sheets refers to a space for placing sheets having images formed thereon. The space is provided between the printer unit and the scanner unit and defined by a sheet ejection tray and a bottom surface of the scanner unit. The touchscreen is a kind of operation device that accepts input from a user, who touches or presses a specified area displayed on the touchscreen.